


Under the Weather

by Haechannieislife



Category: GOT7
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, OT7, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: "Everything hurts. My head is throbbing and it's hard to breathe. Today is going to be a struggle, i can tell. There is no way I can let the others know, they'd only worry. It would distract them from their job, then I'd get it from management. I can't let them down more than I already have."Jaebum centric - angst but a lot of love.





	1. Chapter 1

JB POV:  
Everything hurts. My head is throbbing and it's kind of hard to breathe. Today is going to be a struggle, I can tell. There's no way I can let the others know, they'd only worry. I don't deserve their pity, besides, it'd distract them from they're schedule. I'd really get it from management then.. I can't let them down any more then I already have. I'm so weak letting myself get sick like this.  
It's pathetic.   
I'm pathetic.  
"Hyung, we have to leave now, come on," I hear Bambam call through my door. I trudge through our dorm before clambering into the waiting van, my gaze planted firmly on the ground. As they van started, i felt my eyes begin to droop and my head lolled.  
Jr POV:  
I couldn't help but gaze at Jaebum worriedly. He's been looking peaky for the past week or so. He was now sound asleep on Jackson's shoulder, which in itself if worrying. He can never normally sleep on the go, so this is very out of character. Jackson must of seen my concerned staring, as he caught my eye, replying with a nod. The silent gesture conveyed so much. Jackson had also noticed Jaebum's strange behaviour, and was equally concerned.  
We pulled up to JYPE, where we were attending some meeting or other. As everybody started to get out, Jackson was attempting to wake our sleeping leader. He ended up half dragging Jaebum out of the van, and Youngjae had to help him get the now clearly unsteady boy into the building. As we waiting for the lift to arrive, I placed the back of my hand on Jaebum's forehead, gasping at the heat radiating off of him.   
"Mark Hyung, feel this," I murmured, starting to get seriously concerned. Mark too winced at the temperature, leading the rest of the band to try and place a hand somewhere on JB's face.  
"Jesus," Youngjae winced as we shuffled into the lift, heavily supporting Jaebum. By the time we had reached our floor, it was clear that he was struggling to keep his eyes open.  
"This is ridiculous, Yugyeom stated, sounding angry, "he is clearly beyond unfit for work." There were no chairs in sight, so Mark just slid down the wall into a sitting position, leading Youngjae and Jackson to lower Jaebum onto the oldest's lap. His head lolled on Mark's shoulder, stirring him slightly.His eyes opened, but they were glassy and his gaze seemed unfocused.  
"Jaebum-ah, can you focus on me please," I say softly, crouching down in front of him. He shifted slightly to face me, but still looks confused.  
"There we are honey," I murmur, running a soothing hand through his hair. I retract my hand, shocked at how sweaty his locks feel. He must of mistaken my concern for disgust, as he promptly burst into tears. Everybody's eyes widened in horror, and I heard Mark quietly instruct Bambam to call an ambulance. Mark then pulled the now sobbing boy closer, trying to sooth his tears. He started mumbling something, but it wasn't coherent enough to be understood.  
"What did you say?" Jackson asked, rubbing circles into his back whilst trying not to grimace at the dry heat.  
"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just...I just was...I was trying to be helpful.....we have schedules....I'm sorry....I ruin everything...." he tailed off, breathing heavily, clearly exhausted at the amount of effort required to say those few words. I felt my eyes fill up at how distraught he sounded, and I saw the rest of the group in the same predicament.  
"Oh baby, you haven't let anybody down," Mark told him, pulling him even closer.  
"Yeah I have....meant to be strong....I'm pathetic," he broke off with a harsh sounding sob.  
"Hey, it's not your fault you're sick, you're only human," I told him gently, cupping his burning face with both hands. He was becoming increasingly unresponsive, despite our best attempts to keep him conscious.  
"Where the fuck is this ambulance?" Jackson half shouted, sounding increasingly panicked. His shouting brought JYP, Min Noona and Nickhun Hyung out of a practice room down the hall, all breaking into a sprint when they saw us. JYP caught sight of Jaebum first, his face immediately paling.  
As Min knelt down to tap Jaebum's face gently, the ambulance crew burst in, followed by a near hysterical Bambam. JYP jumped into the ambulance with them, instructing us to meet him there.


	2. Chapter 2

JB POV:  
I gingerly opened my eyes, meeting harsh bright lights. I can smell cleaning products; the smell of antiseptic met my nostrils, and as I blinked groggily, trying to clear my vision, I came to the conclusion that I must be in a hospital. The door was pushed open, and to my surprise JYP hesitantly entered, guilt clear in his features. I guess the confusion on my face must have been obvious, as he smiled gently before speaking.  
"Jaebum-ah, you've been very sick," he said with an uncharacteristically soft tone. To my even greater surprise, his eyes filled with tears as he gingerly sat down on the edge of my bed.  
"Hyung's so sorry Jaebum-ah, he clearly hasn't been looking after you properly," he said, chocking up towards the end. I felt my eyes fill up with tears, but I desperately tried to regain my composure. He looked at my gently, before saying  
"It's ok to cry, you don't have to be strong all the time." I finally let the tears and pent up pain spill out, hysterical sobs wracking my frame. I was finally comfortable letting my guard down, and he seemed to realise how much I needed this, letting me cry. He wiped my tears from my cheeks, before beginning to stroke my hair. I felt myself begin to get drowsy, and as the older man continued to smooth my fringe away out of my eyes, he said,  
"get some rest kiddo, you need sleep in order to get better."  
He may of continued speaking, but it was at that point I let sleep finally overtake me.  
Mark's POV:  
"Im Jaebum!" Jackson impatiently told the bored looking receptionist for the 100th team, who finally answered with a monotone "Room 283."  
We sprinted down the corridor, before coming to a halt just outside JB's designated room. Bracing myself, I pushed the heavy door open, being greeted with an adorable sight. Jaebum was sleeping soundly, with JYP stroking his hair back off of his face in a parental manner. As we all crowded into the small room, he turned to face us, but didn't stop his soothing motions.  
"How is he?" Jinyoung asked, sounding afraid of the answer.  
"He has a high fever, severe exhaustion and dehydration. They're keeping him in for a couple more days, but you all have a month or so off. I am so, so sorry, I had no idea how hard you were all working. You all look completely exhausted, and by the sounds of it have all been fuctioning on coffee and sheer determination. I am so sorry kids," our CEO told us, regret written all over his face.  
"It's ok Hyung," Yugyeom told him calmly, "as long as Hyung is unharmed."  
JB POV:  
There's a lot more noise now, but there's still a hand running through my hair. I feel myself shift slightly before emitting a soft groan, squinting in the harsh lighting.  
"Hey there," somebody says softly, my mind still too groggy to decipher it's owner. "You gonna open you're eyes for me buddy?" they continue.  
"Jackson?" I manage to croak out, sounding hesitant.  
"Yeah, it's me, would you like a drink of water?" he replies. Somebody, probably him, rests his hand on the side of face, which I immediately nuzzle ito before nodding slightly.  
"I know it's bright, but you need to open those eyes," I hear Mark Hyung says kindly. I slowly blink them open, to be welcomed with the sight of Jackson beaming down at me. He, along with Jinyoung's assistance, help me to sit up, before holding a plastic beaker of water to my lips. I down it greedily, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid going down my throat. The simple action tires me out, so once I've had my fill, I slump back against Jinyoung's chest, sighing in contentment. Somebody, perhaps Mark, begins to speak, but I succumb to sleep before I can begin to make out what is said.  
Jackson POV:  
After what feels like seconds, Jaebum was asleep again, his head firmly planted in the junction in between Jinyoung's shoulder and neck, looking relaxed and child like in slumber. We had sent maknae line to collect some of his things, and to give them a bit of a break.  
"How did we let him get like this," Mark questions, breaking me form my train of thought.  
"I can't believe we didn't notice, this isn't some 24 hour bug, it's clearly been building up. Exhaustion? Dehydration? They don't just spring up out of nowhere!" I half yell, forgetting to lower my voice in my frustration. He stirs, but thankfully doesn't wake up, just curling into Jinyoungie even more.  
"Sorry," I add sheepishly, keeping my voice low this time. Jinyoung just smiles at me in response, still stroking Jaebum's hair soothingly."I just feel like we've let him down. We were supposed to look out for each other, but we clearly haven't been," I continue, feeling like a crap friend.  
"Sometimes I think I forget that we're the same age, and he's barely out of his teens, because he's so often in leader mode. It's strange seeing him so vulnerable, so fragile," Jinyoung said quietly, before pressing a platonic kiss to the still sleeping boy's temple, holding him close.  
"I think from now on we need to keep an eye on him, so that we never get into a situation like this again, " Mark said, a determined undertone in his gentle voice. I couldn't agree more.  
He's my friend, more like family really. There is no way he is falling under the radar again.


End file.
